Knowing can kill
by CullenLover02
Summary: What happens when all you know changes? What happens when the ones you love leave you? what happens in the night? What if they change thier mind?
1. Chapter 1 RUN

**Hi everyone, this is my first story so, please review good and bad comments welcomed :)**

**_Disclamer: I sadly don't own any of the twilight characters.

* * *

_**

**Chapter one.**

**Part one.  
**

I heard the sound of footsteps crunching on the snowy floor behind me. I could feel my heart beat hammering in my chest. I knew my time had come…

I quickened my pace knowing I might just be able to lose him in the forest up ahead. Seconds later I passed under a street lamp and my shadow was thrown four feet in front of me. My nightgown blowing silently in the wind behind me, my hair was a mess, in tangled knotted curls. My feet numb from running bare footed on the snow. My breathing erratic & my breath was visible in the crisp early morning air.

My chest was getting tight; my heart was beating like a helicopter blade and refused to slow down. I was sure it would soon burst out of my chest. My breathing became quick shallow gasps. Yet his –my killers- breathing was fine as if he were leaning against a wall, chilled and relaxed. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold wind, made me shiver. I didn't chance a look behind me knowing that he would still be there. _Calm your breathing_ I told myself, _you're only making it worse for yourself._ _Keep your eyes on the trees ahead._ They were only a yard or two away now.

I listened to the crunching footsteps behind me, deciding whether to run or not. His footfalls were gaining speed. _RUN._ It was my only chance. So I threw my nightgown off and ran for the protection of the forest. It was even darker in the shadow of the trees.

I stumbled and ran. Ran and stumbled, over roots and twigs buried under the snow. Stopping only to gather my bearings, and calm my thrashing heartbeat, the only thing that was audible in the small clearing of the trees. That was until I heard a rustling and a lump of snow fell from a branch behind me. Right behind me.

* * *

**Please review i have part two waiting :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Cullens

School. Edward made it bearable, well so did the rest of the Cullen's, Alice, Jasper and Emmett (how could you not love him?) all except Rosalie, she would send me death glares every now and then, at which I would shiver involuntarily. Edward said it was because she was jealous of me, _ME_! Of all the people in the _WORLD_ it was me she was jealous of. It truly baffled me.

"Rosalie, would you please for the 10th time this lunch, stop looking at Bella, every 2minutes!"

I could tell he was getting annoyed with Rosalie, and from what I could see if she didn't stop soon he would launch himself at her, audience or not.  
Emmet put a restraining hand on Edwards shoulder; I could tell he wouldn't be happy with Edward, killing his wife.

"Edward, its fine honestly I don't mind, she can look at me if she wants to, although there's not much to look. Just my plain face." I don' want to give Rosalie anymore reason for not liking me, so I'm not going to do everything to make her like me a little bit more, even if that means her staring at me 24/7.

"Your face is not plain Bella."

Shoot, I'm going to have to remember to stop doing that, always 'putting myself down.' as Edward calls it.

"Edward it is alright, I don't mind her looking at me."

"Well Bella, 1- You should care, because she knows it rude to stare and 2- you seriously you don't see your self clearly." he shook his head tutting. I was about to reply but Alice stopped me.

"Bella don't bother, you'll lose. And the bell is going to go in 2 minutes, so I think we should leave now."

"Whatever." As I got up to leave Edward pulled me back down.

"Yes Edward?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't help myself from spilling out my thoughts to him when I looked him straight in the eyes; it's like they compelled me to tell him.

"No, not really. I just want to do everything to make her like me that little bit more, yanno. Can we go now? Don't want to be late for biology."

"Okay, don't worry she will not be looking at you all the time after I am through with her." His eyes blazed with some emotion I couldn't figure out.

"No Edward don't do anything stupid, get Carlisle or Esme to talk to her, or even Emmett if you have to." and I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. We got up to leave after we exchanged a tight protective hug.

We had biology next, me and Edward, which used to be a disaster before I knew their secret, but now it's a dream. I can sit next to the one I love, my lion, my Edward. But at times I forget to think that for Edward it may not be a dream in so many words, he has to enjoy the flowers while resisting the wine, I remembering him say something like that. Even though he hides it very well from his face, I can still see it in his eyes the pain, self anguish but most of all denial for who he was and what my blood does to him; I have wished _so_ many times that my blood didn't want to make him pounce on me and suck me bone dry. I wish my blood revolted him, just to stop the pain he covers up.

Was this man ever on time to lesson? It's been becoming a habit for him to be turning up to lesson lately, Going to have to ask Edward if everything was alright at the Banners' house. While looking at Edward like always I noticed that his eyes were a dark gold verging black, he had bags under his eyes, he should hunt.

"Edward, you should hunt. Why don't you skip next period, I have English, I won't be with you, and so I can't miss you even more than I already would. It would be safer for me.'' I said this all in a low whisper, knowing he would hear me. Plus he was all for my safety.

"I don't think so Bella, maybe later when you're at mine tonight, so if anything happens to you there won't be humans around to witness our abnormality." Edward explained in a voice that I had to strain to hear.

Mr Banner stopped our conversation from continuing any further. He called for the classes' attention, and started with the lesson.

Mine and Edwards chair's were so close I could feel the electric current running between us. I wanted to reach out and feel is smooth marble face, I know I couldn't so I settled for his hand. We stayed like that for the rest of the hour only moving to write or talk.

We recapped chromosomes today in lesson and Edward murmured to me that he has 25 chromosomes. I gasped in wonder that should mean he has a disability well according to science it does. But I know the truth; it means that you're a vampire. I giggled at the thought of Edward correcting him, saying that he doesn't have a disability, because he is actually a vampire.

Edward looked at me with a penetrating look; I had seen it so many times before. I knew he was trying to read my mind. And for some reason it made me laugh even harder.

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

Oh crap "Yes sir?" I had to stifle another giggle.

"What is so funny, and maybe you'd like to share it with the class?"

"Um, no sir, I wouldn't. I'm sorry it was something that made me laugh, sir." I had sobered up now, but still couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Never mind, it's not harming anyone.

"What disabled people are funny to you?" he asked with a scrutinising face.

"Again, no sir," I sighed

"Might as well tell him." I mumbled looking at Edward; he appeared to be worried, and tense.

Alice was right; it was fun to mess with his head.

"Well Edward you see he's…" Edward seemed to ready to close my mouth one way or another if I continued.

"Not been getting much sleep so his face made me laugh. Sir." I giggled again, I saw Edward immediately relax I let out another hysterical laugh, and everyone turned to look at us, as usual.

Edward spoke to defend himself, and me I guess.

"Sorry sir, I must have been dosing off, I didn't get much sleep last night."

He winked at me; does he ever get any sleep anymore? Nope. I successfully controlled a giggle this time. Mr Banner just looked at the pair of us and, grumbled something like "explains for the dark bags." And got back to teaching the class; Edward and I shared a moment's glance and we both shrugged and rolled our eyes. The bell for last period sounded, I got up and walked slowly towards the door, avoiding the bags on the floor, unsuccessfully, Edward whipped his arm out to stop me from toppling over.

"Thanks."

"Any time, you know that." He bent hid head down and kissed my hand. Of course I flushed bright red.

Once out side the biology lab, Edward took my hand and we started to walk towards to English block, him and Emmett have Spanish next, which is next to the English block, Alice swiftly appeared by my side.

"Run along Edward, I have it all under control. I will look after her until she is reunited with you." She gave him the biggest smile and he sighed knowing that he should leave.

Edward reluctantly agreed "Fine Alice, but if anything happens to her I hold you responsible."

"Yes yes, nothing will happen to your precious Bella." Its like she was speaking to him and not knowing I was standing right between them. Edward kissed my cheek and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and ran (human sped) to his car.

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late for English."

"See you at home." I mumbled even though Edward was already leaving in his shinny Volvo. English is going to take awhile…


	3. Chapter 3 Emmet Enough Said

CHAPTER 3

**EMMETT. **Enough Said.

Will I ever get used to the Cullen's stunning home? The answer to that thought will be a no. No I won't. How can I, when it's massive, Beautiful, and don't forget overly EXPENSIVE! Most likely a million dollar luxury home; wait… it is.

"Emmet aren't we driving a little to fast? I mean this is faster than Edward drives while I'm in the car."

"Bella, Edward is a wuss when he's with you. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he made you into a Volvo pretzel around a tree, that is the only reason he drives slow other wise you would be from A to B within a couple of seconds or minutes depending on where your going-"

"We get it Emmett." Rosalie told him sternly, she exclaimed.

"Oh very funny Emmett, now if you would be so kind and be a _nice_,_ caring_ vampire like my boyfriend aka your brother, then please slow down, and remember that your not driving your piece of crap that you call a car, your driving my boyfriends nice shinny silver Volvo."

The noise in the car suddenly reached ear splitting volume, like someone just turned the cars' radio up to its maximum volume. But in truth was it was the cars passengers, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie laughing at some unknown joke. I still sometimes think that they ALL can read each others minds, or they have just spent _too_ long with each other and know each other inside out. How unfortunate.

"MY CAR IS NOT A PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Well Bella…. you have done… yourself in now… haven't you." Alice told me, while laughing. I gave her a sarcastic look and then averted my gaze towards to speedometer.

It had gone from 100mph to 160mph.

I was absolutely gobsmacked, how could he do such a thing.

"Emmett I would watch out, Bella's emotions are telling me she isn't a happy bunny right now. Good Luck." Jasper patted him on the shoulder then twisted around to look out the window hiding the grin he had on his face. "Here we go." His face broke out in to an ear to ear smile.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN! Either you slow this car down right now or stop it so I can get out and walk from here!" I had gone red in the face and I was basically fuming.

Emmet slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to fly forwards in their seats. THIS is why seat belts are made, _**for stupid self important vampires.**_

"Walk then!"

"Fine! I will."

I got out of the car a slammed the door do hard I expected the glass windows to fall out. Luckily, it didn't. Don't know how i would have paid for that.

"OH Emmett here is four words for you. HE'S GONNA BE MAD!"

I could hear Alice telling me to get 'my butt back in this car right now' or she was calling Edward to say I was being unco-operative. Me? The one who asked Emmett (the one who was being unco-operative) to slow down, I'm the one who will get in trouble with Alice, thanks Emmett I thought, giving him the evil eyes. He just gave me a victory smile.

So I ignored Alice and her threats knowing Edward will never be mad at me. I sat down on the curb of the road, not wanting to get in the car.

"Fine, More room for us and the car now smells much better now your out, Jasper can breathe for the first time since he neared the car."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and stepped on the gas, all I could hear was Alice screaming demanding that Emmett come and get me.

WOW well I guess it is better that I'm out of the car, I always forget about the pain I cause Jasper. Oh well I can't see the car anymore, better get walking.

I hope I know the way from here. Crap where exactly am I?

Oh I know I'm flipping Lost! That's where.


	4. Chapter 4 Blood

Chapter 4.

**Hello, sorry i haven't updated in a while, have been extremely busy with school life and then i had major family issues so, i just haven't had the time.**

**Again i dont own any of the twilight characters. :( **

**I have just also added Alice's POV to the beginning instead, so for those who have already read it :) **

**Anyway i know loads of people are reading just not commenting, well that's just nice, isn't... would like at least two more reviews PLEASE  
**

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

"Emmett please! Come on she is like a sister to me! So please just please, turn this car around!"

"NO! Alice no matter what you say, I Will Not Turn This Car Around!"

"But Emmett, Bella doesn't know how to get back to the house or even to her house for that matter. YOU. CAN'T. JUST. LEAVE. HER. STRANDED!"

Emmett had tightened his grip on the wheel, I knew he was thinking about it.

_**VISION**_

_Emmett turning the car around and speeding back the way we came._

_**END OF VISION**_

Yes, we were going back!

"Emmett please, turn the car around for me, I know you love me, really pleasee." I gritted my teeth at my next sentence. " If you do I will let yo- I will let you, joke about my sex life with Jasper for _**ONE**_ month only. deal?" I cringed at the thought and i knew instantly that Jasper was totally not happy about this new arrangement.

Turning to Jasper I just shrugged me shoulders and gave him my best pixie innocent look I could muster, and it worked like a charm, he smiled back whispering " It's okay Ali, I guess."

Emmett spoke now, here we go.

"Ali, as much as I like the sound of that offer we are home now and i couldn't do that sort of thing to Jasper, Bella can walk back and I'm sure Eddie will find her-" realization dawned on Emmett as he shouted

"OH CRAP! WE GOTTA GET BELLA BEFORE EDWARD DOES! CRAP!"

Oh and here is my vision in play. I leaned back in the car with a smug smile on my face. Emmett needs his head examined. Stupid boy.

Edward's POV

Bella was right. I needed to hunt.

I threw the tenth deer carcass into the brush, finally full. I knew Bella's blood temptation would be lessened by the amount of deer's I had just drunk dry.

Straightening my posture I darted in to the dense trees, and made my way back to Bella, who should be at the house.

As I leapt over the running stream I caught the sent of human blood. Fresh, running blood. Oh the temptation of it. Damn. Maybe I should see what's wrong, maybe someone is seriously hurt. NO Edward, you go there you will be to attracted to move away, I will also drink them dry. Damn. No I have restraint I shall stop myself. Carlisle has taught to honour human life. I will not do it. I will not do it.

I ran the whole way to the road side, repeating those 5 small words. I will not do it. I cannot do it.

The blood was near. Not a lot of it, but still there. I could almost taste it trickling down my throat, quenching the blazing fire of thirst. NO! abandon thought abandon thought.

I entered the last line of trees, on the edge of the road. It was a woman, young woman. During her monthly cycle; the blood smells different. I crouched behind a tree, but still insight of the road, not making a sound I waited for the woman to enter my eye sight. One, two, three…-

"Bella!"

Holly crap! I was almost going to… going to pounce, on BELLA! Crap.

"Edward? Edward it that you?" her voice was strong, yet pained, scared, but confident. She knew my voice anywhere.

"Bella it's me, I'm here." I said coming out from the tree lining and onto the road where she had been wondering aimlessly.

"Are you alright? What happened? Why are you bleeding? Where is everyone else? Why are you here by yourself?"

I shot questions at her as soon as they formed in my mind, I would know the answers as soon as she thought them but, as I am not able to read her mind, I simply have to have the edited versions.

"Whoa, Edward slow down and relax I'm fine, it's just a small cut yeah. I tripped and fell, cut my hand, the usual. I got out of the car, and the-"

"Wait rewind, you got out of the car? Why? What did they do?"

"Edward chill, I wanted to, Emmett got irritating."

Not giving her time to finish I grabbed her and slung her onto my back, speeding in the opposite direction. The correct direction to the house. Christ she was going the bloody wrong way. How Alice could let her out of the car I don't know and 1. She did not follow 2. phone me and let me know! Jeesh never rely on family to look after your girlfriend. Especially vamps! Never Ever!

* * *

**Hi again, sorry it was a short chapter. i have the next one almost complete :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Say Sorry

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Less than a minute later we arrived at the Cullen house. I slid down Edwards back and took his left hand in mine. Squeezing his hand, he looked down to me and I gave him a stern look, to say not to be mad, but of course he would never listen to that suggestion. We were standing in the main doorway, looking towards the grand staircase. 

"Edward, come on please can we just go to your room and wait for Emmet to come to you, so you don't rip his head off with rage? Anyway _they didn't do anything wrong!_"

"Bella, _they_ left you in the middle of the road with no means of communication or direction and you think that that's alright? Because believe me it isn't okay with me. Emmett needs to grow up, and think properly for once in his 96 years. And Alice, well she should have stopped you from stepping one foot out of the car door." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alice, Emmett. I know you can hear me. Come down stairs now!" Edward roared.

So not wanting to be them right now.

"Edward, please, calm down, I'm fine nothing happened to me, so it's fine, and it's not even Alice's fault. I chose to get out of the car, and you know I did. Now leave your sister alone. And as for Emmet he was just being himself you can't punish him for that, can you?"

"I'm sorry Bella; she knew she should have phoned me at the very least. And leaving you on the side of the road was out of order! No I can't punish him, but I can very well try. Now Alice, Emmett get here now before I come and get YOU!"

"Edward what is all this noise about?" Esme flittered in front me and Edward, looking rather startled.

"They left her on the road Esme. With no help, and not one of them got out with her just to make sure she would be fine getting home alright. No, they have to be stupid self important vampires and leave my girlfriend, for which matter is human on the side of the BLOODY ROAD! For me to come along and find BLEEDING! Yes that's right you two she hurt herself."

"Edward calm down please! It's not Alice's fault! Emmett's a little but Alice no way."

"Bella; it is her fault because I left her in charge and she just left you when she could have done something to stop you from leaving!"

"Edward dear, let's just sort this out calmly and rationally, with less of the raised voices. I know your upset, but lets just calm down." Esme ever the calm one tried to reason with Edward, she of all people should know that it won't work.

"Oh hey Eddie," Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs, giving us a sheepish grin.

"Don't you 'Hey Eddie' me Emmett; I have had it up to here with you" Edward used his right hand to gesture how much Emmett has got on his nerves. "What do you have to say for your self?"

"Sorry… Um I wasn't thinking… I will never do it again, and how did she hurt herself? She was on the side of the road."

"Argh, Emmett when will you learn Bella is human, and she falls, a lot."

"Gee, thanks Edward." Ugh, let's just pray that I will be more stable when I'm immortal.

"Sorry love it's true. Anyway Emmett, no you weren't thinking, when do you think rationally? Never, I should know I can hear your every thought."

"Eddie, say sorry, that was a bit harsh." Seriously he said sorry, when it was my fault, I got out the bloody car.

"Oh come on Eddie, what more do you want from me? I said sorry already. And Bella wanted to get out the car."

"Well for one, don't call me Eddie ever again, two I want you to leave me and Bella alone, your never driving my car, or borrowing anything of mine ever again, you will never be in the same room with Bella alone. Got it?"

"Fine, sorry Bella. Again. And awwwww come on! Bella can call you Eddie and I can't? That's like so unfair!" Wow Emmett sulks like a baby too, jeezz.

"Ha, Emmett hasn't anyone told you? Life's unfair." I say sticking my tongue out at him, as Edward chuckled and whisked me away, before he could even reply.


	6. chapter 5 NA

Hiya everyone, I Would love for some reviews: D I mean I y'all are reading the story so please its not that hard, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, so come on and review , please and thank you

Love Vera xxxxxx


End file.
